What is this?
by insane4lyfe
Summary: Summary: He looked her in the eyes. They were filled with something he couldn't define. He jerked away from her hand and stepped back. What are you doing to me? he demanded, What is this? Tell me! GaaraXSomebody...


Hi everyone! This story was something I put together one night because I was ready to go crazy if it wasn't on paper. Well, ignoring the fact that I'm already crazy of course. Well, this story is different than I would normally put up. It's a love story, so you tell me. You can choose who the girl is in this story, but the guy is Gaara. She's pretty lucky, ne?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Or Gaara. cries But I do own this story. So for the purposes of it, I do own the rights to make Gaara act however I want him to.

Gaara: Says you.

Me: Oh yeah? makes Gaara huggle a teddy bear all cute-like.

Gaara: Oh… I see…

Me: Never doubt the power of the authoress! victory sign

Gaara: sweatdrop … On to the story…

* * *

**What is this?**

He stared at her warily as her hand reached forward. Her eyes seemed sad as she stroked the sand coating his cheek. To her it was unbearably cold. It was so unlike the warm flesh underneath it, so unlike the flesh of her own body, seeking the warmth that lie beneath his cold exterior. Her eyes turned, pleading, to him.

**'Don't _trust_ her. She will _betray_ you and _hurt_ you. She will be like all the others. You will see, in time. Don't be... _vulnerable_,' **a voice in his head growled. Gaara's dark rimmed eyes searched her own and detected none of the voice's accusations. He relaxed and ordered the voice to remove the sand that was his only defense against her now.

It protested viciously, saying how she shouldn't be trusted, how she was like the others, but it still nonetheless obeyed. The sand barrier melted off his figure. Her eyes softened and a small smile graced her features as her had met with his flesh.

To him, her hand was unbearably hot. He had spent his life caressed by the cool sand, so the warmth of the flesh was new to him. Unknowingly, he leant into the touch, all the while wondering, _'What is this? I want her to stop, yet keep going at the same time.'_

His eyes betrayed his uncertainty. "Gaara…" she whispered as her hand found its way to his chin. She gently lifted his head and repeated his name in the same whisper. Little did she know however, it had sent a shiver down his spine.

For the first time in his life, Gaara was afraid. He didn't know what was happening to him. His body was reacting of its own accord. His uncertainty grew, and with it his distrust. He looked her in the eyes. They were filled with something he couldn't define.

He jerked away from her hand and stepped back.

"What are you doing to me?" he demanded, "What is this? Tell me!"

She didn't respond, but she stepped forward and cupped his chin in her hand again, brushing the pad of her thumb on his cheek lightly. A moment passed like this.

"I could ask you the same question," she said finally. She raced his bottom lip with her finger. "What are you-" he was cut off. "Shh..." she whispered. She mumbled something then. Something so quiet, if he hadn't of seen her lips move in the slightest, he wouldn't have noticed.

It was then, that the world itself seemed to stop. That single moment when her lips touched his own. It was no sooner that they had broken apart, when they met again in another kiss, this one longer. When they broke apart, she mumbled something he couldn't understand.

A third time, more passionate. Her fingers found their way to his hair and became entangled in it. It was then, that he realized what her incoherent words meant.

When the broke apart this time, he smiled, and her heart stopped. "I love you too," he whispered.

* * *

Hiya! Leave a review. Gaara's so cool! mumbles something that sounds like "lucky b" XD Yeah, so this story was written at like 10:30pm, so forgive me if it isn't up to standards! Constructive criticism welcome, but no flames. Unless you have a good reason to flame me, of course I hope you don't. 


End file.
